shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
D.W.A.R.F.
Abbreviated from Dynamic Weaponry Are Really Fashionable, D.W.A.R.F. are each the result of an individual being garbed in a 600,000,000 Zeppin that is manufactured at the behest of Water Zero. The aforementioned Zeppin are zip-up jumpsuits that have been given the characteristics of parasitism from the Green-Banded Broodsac, metamorphosis from the Yucca Moth, regenerative abilities from the starfish, an insanely fast metabolism from the Ruby-throated Hummingbirds, the size of a giant, and the eusociality of an ant. All in all, those characteristics allow the jumpsuits to transform those whom were unfortunate enough to have adorn them into the D.W.A.R.F.. Advantages In stark contrast to the implications of their names, the D.W.A.R.F. are giant in stature. Though their imposing heights may not be as lofty as the likes of Sanjuan Wolf, Oars, or Little Oars Jr.; they're definitely much larger than even a supermajority of giants. As one might have expected, the sheer size of the D.W.A.R.F. alone grants them possession of an incomprehensible amount of strength. It should also be noted that none of the D.W.A.R.F. are afraid of harming themselves during the process of physical exertion. Thus they are more than willing to push themselves to their very limits and frequently beyond those very limits as well, ultimately resulting in feats of brute strengths the likes of which the World of One Piece has never before seen. Frighteningly, the D.W.A.R.F. are VERY quick on their feet. So much so, that they're fully capable of reaching speeds that are comparable to Soru of all things! To make matters worse, the D.W.A.R.F. have a nigh-inexhaustible amount of stamina. Meaning that they aren't likely to tire out from traveling with such haste. There is also the fact that D.W.A.R.F. literally don't know when to quit. Meaning even if they do tire, they wont stop. Rather they're continue until their body is simply incapable of further movement. Last but most definitely not least, the D.W.A.R.F. are in possession of high-speed regeneration. If damaged, they're immediately commence to recover from their injury. This makes putting them down an incredibly difficult task to accomplish. Disadvantages First and foremost, the D.W.A.R.F. lack any semblance of intelligence. They're driven by naught but their instinctive reactions to allomones, hormones, and pheromones. So they're easy to outsmart once you understand their train of thought. The D.W.A.R.F. have no concept of defense. And as a result of such, they do not try to defend themselves when they're under attack. This makes it easy to inflict damage upon them for one only has to worry about them using their speed to blitzkrieg rather than attack. The D.W.A.R.F. also have no concept of restraint. While this may be one of their strengths, it's also one of their weaknesses as well. D.W.A.R.F. lack of restraint mean their attacks have a tendency to harm THEM as well as their target(s). Though the D.W.A.R.F. may be capable of recovering from such an injury, this presents an opening that can be taken advantage of by skilled fighters. It should be noted that the high-speed regeneration of the D.W.A.R.F. is not very clever. It simply regenerates all injuries without focus. Thus making a large amount of small injuries can quickly overwhelm a D.W.A.R.F. by making its body spread its resources all about the place. This will slow the rate of the high-speed regeneration by a tremendous amount. And enough injuries can even slow the high-speed regeneration to the point where it can't be classified as high-speed anymore! Last but not least, D.W.A.R.F. are entirely dependent upon the individual wearing the 600,000,000 Zeppin. Either killing the individual or removing the individual will immediately neutralize the D.W.A.R.F.; however, it should be noted that the individual is situated within the body of the D.W.A.R.F.. Thus it's a task that is by far easier said than done. Category:Giant Category:Armor Category:Zeppin Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Marcus Junior Category:Water Zero